


if you're two consenting adults, and which of us isn't?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber tries something new and Lancer enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're two consenting adults, and which of us isn't?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [既是两厢情愿，我又何乐不为？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449554) by [riminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal)



This is not something Diarmuid ever would have come up with on his own. He wonders briefly where Arturia ever heard of the matter, much less when she went out and purchased one of... these.

The "strap-on" doesn't quite suit her, clearly artificial and attached with a harness, but she wears it confidently. She's spreading some personal lubricant over her fingers, and with her clean hand gently turns his head one more time to check. "Are you sure you're all right with this?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous, but..." He smiles. "I trust you completely. If you say you want to try it, then I'll try it at least once."

Her smile back is gorgeous, and she gives him another kiss on the lips before attending to the task.

Penetration there is a strange thing. Not painful, her fingers are too slim for such a thing, and he could easily stand pain anyway. It's just strange, and he has to remind himself not to squirm.

He can get used to it slowly, even after she adds more fingers. The sensation of fullness isn't bad, or particularly good, but he can stand it if she-

Diarmuid takes in a very sharp breath and clutches the sheets, and she makes a pleased sound behind him. "I see. So that is the spot I should be aiming for." She rubs gently again.

He muffles his moan with the pillow in front of him.

"Are you still comfortable, Diarmuid?"

It would be so much easier to talk coherently if she would pull her fingers out. "Y-yes, everything's fine..." Another groan, too sudden this time to quiet.

"In that case, I'll move on, if you're all right." When he nods weakly, she reaches for the lube again, and thankfully makes quick work of applying it to the strap-on. A tool much bigger than her fingers, he notes.

She's very slow about pushing into him, allowing him to adjust to every inch of it. It feels impossibly big, and there was no way he was ever meant to have something like that inside of him...

"Th-there. That should be all of it." Arturia's breath is coming in shorter now. Diarmuid isn't sure how this stimulates her exactly, but it's obvious already that it does. "How do you feel?"

"Full," he answers. "I'm fine. Do it again."

The slow drag out is more uncomfortable than going in, and then she pushes back in again. This time he doesn't have to prompt her to keep moving.

There will be a second time for this. It feels good even without Saber's gasps and sighs. With them coming faster and louder than when their positions are reversed, it's amazing.

"Where, where is..." She shifts a little, rubbing against that spot again, and Diarmuid has no hope of muffling any of his cries now. His back arches and she digs her fingers into one of his hips to try to hold him still. With her other hand, she starts to stroke him to the pace her thrusts are setting, and he's soon done for.

It takes her a few seconds after he's spent himself to fall still and then slowly draw out of him. He helps her undo the harness so that she can set the toy aside before curling up next to him.

"I enjoyed that," he tells her. She smiles softly. "But next time, I'd rather be in a position where I can kiss you as well."


End file.
